


YMCA

by geekmystic



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Modern AU, No Safeword, Office Sex, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Unsafe Sex, YMCA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmystic/pseuds/geekmystic
Summary: Rey gets off in the hot tub after a late night swim. The hot lifeguard, Ben, catches her in the act. He makes an offer she can't refuse.





	YMCA

**Author's Note:**

> CNA stands for Certified Nursing Assistant. They are the ones to help people in and out of bed, bathe and toilet, feed and clothe, as needed for patients in a hospital or nursing home. Both my parents did this for a living. My autistic ass is touch-averse so I did not follow in their footsteps.
> 
> My favorite euphemism for cunnilingus is “Having lunch at the Y”. Where did I learn that? In a theology book. Instructing husbands to eat there regularly. 
> 
> Read the tags! There's a bit of a dub-con element and no safeword is established. No mention of condoms or birth control. Ben's a bit of an ass because I wanted to write asshole Ben.

**** Rey spotted the hot tub the second she entered the pool area. Having grown up somewhat sheltered, she had honestly never been near one. Foster families tended to leave her with a respite worker when they went on vacation or she was just transferred. She almost forgot her intended purpose for showing up at the Y at 2am when she saw it. Shaking away the grim memories, Rey told herself that the hot tub would be her reward for swimming 35 laps. 

The pool was heated so it only took a second for Rey to get acclimated. She looked up and saw that she almost alone. On the other side of the pool, sharing the wall with the hot tub was an office. In that office, was a shock of black hair and a hand that rose up and darted through it. Rey surmised that he, or even she, was the lifeguard on duty. Or, at the very least, the one responsible for making sure she doesn't run off with all the pool noodles. With a slight giggle to herself, Rey started a sloppy breaststroke down the middle lane of the pool.

Rey was quickly lost to the rhythm of her arms, legs, and lungs as they pushed her from one side to the other. She soon forgot about homework, her job that provided her with the Y membership, and her hopelessly-in-love roommates. All was lost to the burn in her lungs and muscles.

Thirty-three… Thirty-four… Thirty-five… Every fiber screamed at her. It had been awhile since she had been so active, but she made it. Rey accomplished her goal for today. Her kicked up endorphins caused her to openly laugh. A quick look around told her no one else but the office guy was around so she felt no shame letting it out. She hopped out of the pool and dried her face, spying the hot tub once again. After giving herself a couple stretches, Rey made her way over there.

As she climbed the steps, Rey noticed a large white button with large instructions. PUSH TO TURN ON JETS (15 MINUTE TIMER). Sounding like a terrific idea, Rey pushed the button. Within a few seconds, the water turned frothy and inviting. She couldn't help the light squeal and the hand clap she made as she stepped into the steaming water.

Muscles and tendons immediately sang their praises as Rey slowly submerged herself. The jets along the wall hit her back in delicious ways. Her job as a CNA always threatened her with back strains, sprains, and spasms.  _ Possibly why corporate sprung for Y memberships, _ Rey concluded. A low moan erupted when she found one jet low enough to hit the small of her back.

Across the tub, Rey noticed that there was a ‘deep end’. 3.5ft as opposed to 3ft. Rey couldn't be sure but she thought she saw two rows of jets along that portion of the wall. Ever the curious one, Rey moved in that direction. 

Stepping down into the deeper end, a gush of water pushed up between her legs. Rey felt blood rise in her cheeks. Feeling around with her toe, she realized there was a domed vent with several jets on the floor of the tub.  _ Oh. _ When she stood over it just right, the water gently pushed against her clit. Not enough pressure to get her off but enough for her core to clench in frustration.

A panicked look around told her that she was  _ still _ alone in the pool area. Office guy was probably still in the office or left through the locker rooms. She couldn't see either from her new vantage point. Rey shook her head. As long as nobody saw or heard her gasp just now then she would be okay. She quickly sat down against the far wall where there were indeed two rows of jets. One pounded between her shoulder blades and the other punched her lower back.

Rey's thoughts never quite left the floor jet that she stepped over. Working overnights in a nursing home had not done wonders for her social life. In fact, her life was now a constant battle to get enough sleep to handle the next shift. There was simply no time to think about meeting people, let alone getting laid. Combined with the fact that her roommates were constantly all over each other, Rey was... frustrated. Sure, her fingers got the job done most days but it had been at least a year since she'd had a partner. Even then, it was a drunken, awkward one night stand that ended in a small flutter of an orgasm.

The floor jet called to Rey. She couldn't afford sex toys and her apartment bath didn't have a detachable shower head. Rey knew the stories, of course. A strong, pressurized stream of water against one's clit could be the closest one came to magic in the real world.  _ No. Johnson, don't even think about it. You're not a perv! _ Rey huffed and leaned back against the wall jets, thankful for the free massage. Several minutes later, a different thought bubbled forth.  _ On the other hand, I bet the pressure is better closer to the vent. You might just be able to hack it. _ Just then, the jets shut off and Rey groaned in frustration that had nothing to do with sore muscles.

Rising out of the hot tub, Rey fully intended to walk to the locker room. Instead, she stared at the large white button that would give her another fifteen minutes alone with the jets. Yet another panicked look around the room, and yet another realization that she was _ still _ alone, Rey pushed the button and hurried over to the deeper end of the tub. Rationalizing that, if anybody walked in, it wouldn't be immediately apparent what she was doing.

Rey found the vent easily. Maybe it was her imagination but the pressure seemed even higher than before. The nudging against her clit seemingly more urgent. She sunk to her knees over the jet and her eyes immediately rolled back into her head. The streams of water on her clit and against her entrance were  _ divine. _ Without a care, Rey reached down to pull her bottoms aside and spread her lower lips just a few inches over the jet. Rey could almost imagine the jet of water was a cock thrusting up into her while another teased her clit. Soon, she was rocking her hips over the jet as her core fluttered and clenched in time with the stream. Rey was sure she was going to draw blood from her lower lip from trying to be quiet. She tried to keep her eyes open and on look out but it was impossible with the exquisite torture she was receiving at the mercy of the jets.

Nearly grinding against the vent cover, Rey found an angle that filled her core and  _ pounded _ her clit. She crested with an unexpected moan. Rey might have collapsed in a heap if not for the water keeping her buoyant.

“Having fun?”

Eyes wide, back straight, heart pounding. Filling Rey's field of vision was a massive statue of a man wearing a form-fitting, red, YMCA T-shirt, black basketball shorts, and black swim shoes. His nametag read ‘Ben’. She promptly noticed he was the owner of the silky black hair of  _ Office Guy _ .

_ Shit. _

“Uh, not really. Just, uh, relaxing after a swim.”  _ Oh god, oh fuck, oh god! _

“Mmhmm. Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to come with me.” While not overly angry, his expression was stern. Rey's stomach dropped in fear.

“What? Why?”  _ Really, Rey? You know why. You couldn't keep quiet, could you? _

His fists clenched at his sides. “Either come with me or I'll call the police.” The man's chest puffed out with a large intake of air. His jaw worked as his obvious irritation grew.

_ Fuck, he's serious! _ Scrambling out of the hot tub, she pleaded, “I'm sorry, okay? I work weird hours and don't get a lot of sleep. It was just a lapse in judgement. It won't happen again.”

“My office. Now.” The man then pointed to the office he had previously been occupying. With slumped shoulders and a roiling, anxious gut, she lumbered her dripping body over to the farthest door on her right.

The handle jiggled but the door wouldn't open. “It's locked,” Ben stated plainly. 

_ No shit. _ A shadow enveloped her then and a hand much larger than hers shoved her hand away from the doorknob. Rey tried to back away but found she was caged in by Ben. Her back brushed up against his front.  _ Fuck, he's solid granite! _ Her pussy fluttered at the sensation of the strong body covering hers.  _ No, no, no, you've already got me in enough trouble! _

Ben unlocked the door and, placing a hand on her shoulder, ushered her in. The far side of the office had shelves full of equipment. The pale yellow walls were spare, decorated only by the various permits required to run a public pool. To her left was a desk and office chair. A simple, white, plastic chair was provided for guests. 

“Sit,” Ben ordered. Rey quickly obeyed. The man walked around to sit on his side of the desk. Unlocking a drawer, he shuffled around for a minute. It was long enough for Rey to appreciate his toned biceps.  _ God damnit, Johnson! _ Rey nervously tapped her knees waiting for him to lay into her. When he did finally sit up, he slammed a piece of paper on the desk and simply told her, “I'm going to have to suspend your membership and ban you from all YMCAs in the area.”

“What?!” Rey shrieked. Tears budded at the corners of her eyes. She only got to use her membership once. What would her boss say? Then Rey's blood ran cold. “No, no, no. There has to be another way. Give me a warning. I'll volunteer. I'll clean toilets. Anything!”

“Hmm, the rules are quite clear, Miss… I'm going to need your name.”

“Rey Johnson.” With tears freely flowing now, she pleaded once again, “Please. Please don't go this way. Ben, is it? Please? Can we talk about this?”

The man's only response was to raise an eyebrow before grabbing a pen out of an old coffee mug and writing her name at the top of the form. “Yes, you can call me Ben. Miss Johnson, the rules are quite clear. Any sexual misconduct results in an immediate and permanent ban from all area YMCAs. Not to mention that the pool is  _ closed. _ ”

“Closed?! This is a 24 hour Y!” It had been the major appeal of signing up through her employer. 

“Yes. The weight rooms, gyms, track, et cetera are open 24 hours, but the pool is closed from midnight to eight am. There is no lifeguard on duty.”

“I thought  _ you _ were the lifeguard!”

Much to Rey's annoyance, the man laughed. “No, sweetheart. I'm certified but I was just catching up on some paperwork. If you had slipped and fell in the pool, there would have been no one to help you. Incredibly dangerous.”

“Okay, well, that was an honest mistake. It won't happen again. I promise.”

“And masturbating in the hot tub was an honest mistake?” Rey couldn't help but notice the corner of his mouth slowly turning upward.

Groaning in frustration, Rey explained, “No. I just…I work third shift as a CNA. I don't get a lot of sleep. Sometimes judgement goes out the window.”

Been was unfazed. “All the more reason to ban you. This is a family institution, Miss Johnson. We can't have people exercising such poor judgement.”

“Please,  _ please! _ ” Rey jumped up and placed her palms flat on the desk. “If my boss finds out, I could be fired. My work is sponsoring my membership. I want to go to nursing school next year and I'll need the references.”

Rey hadn't realized it when she leaned on the desk but Ben was now eye level with her tits. There wasn't much there, but with her arms pushing straight down on the desk, her breasts, in her light blue bikini top, were squeezed between them. In any other situation, Rey would be impressed that she could actually give the illusion of cleavage. However, Ben  _ did _ seem impressed, if his wide eyes and parted lips were any indication.

“I, uh, I get it. I couldn't sleep either. That's why I'm here.”

_ Oh? Of course, the man would be more agreeable with tits shoved in his face. Fucking typical! _ The subsequent motion of Ben's hand dipping underneath the desk was not missed by Rey. She watched as he shifted ever so slightly in his seat. “Be careful, Ben. Wouldn't want exercise poor judgement.”

A snarl ghosted Ben's mouth right then as he rose up out of his chair. In three strides, he was on her side of the desk. Rey turned to face him. He held her breathless gaze for a split second before growling, “I could ban you, call the police,  _ and _ have you fired and you want to give me an  _ attitude _ ?”

In all, it was a really bad time to notice his whiskey-brown eyes, plush lips, and beauty marks but how could she not when they were inches from her face? “I-I'm sorry. L-lack of sleep. Like I said.”

“Maybe I should teach you a lesson. Before your bad judgement rubs off on anyone.” Ben leaned forward to rest his knuckles on the edge of his desk, forcing Rey to bend backward at an awkward angle.

Hot breath in her hair, chests heaving, yet Rey couldn't help the sarcastic reply that came from her mouth. “I think it already has.”

“Maybe. I forgot to lock the doors when I got here. So both our jobs are on the line. And maybe I let you finish and locked up before pulling you in here.”

Rey couldn't help rolling her eyes. “How kind of you,” she drolled.

Glittering honey eyes darted to her lips. “Now part of me wants to hear you beg some more.”

A whole different type of wetness was pooling in Rey's briefs.  _ Not you, again. Stop it! Surely he didn't mean… _

Seeing her hesitation, Ben pulled back and wildly shook his head. “I'm sorry. Wow. Uh, you're free to go. You're not locked in, just locked out. No ban. No police. No one getting fired.  _ Hopefully _ .” Ben sighed and stared at a corner as his hand ducked through his hair.

Exhale. Rey hadn't realized she was holding her breath. Her heart pounded in her ears and her eyes threatened tears again. Hands on her chest, she cried, “Oh god, thank you! You have no idea!” Taking in another deep breath, she made for the door. However, as she touched the handle and remembered how his body overshadowed hers on the other side, her core throbbed. Slowly, she turned to face him again. “Just out of curiosity, what would you make me beg for?”

Deer in the headlights. Ben's eyes opened wide and his mouth opened and closed a few times. A deep breath and two strides later, Ben crowded Rey against the door. Without breaking her gaze, he reached for the plastic rod by her head and twisted it, closing the blinds. Leaning down, hot breath against her ear, Ben spat, “You're an incorrigible  _ brat _ . I would bend you over that desk and spank you until you were begging me to stop. Then tease you until you were begging to cum on my cock.”

“I've never been spanked before. Ah!”

Ben attacked her neck with lips and teeth. Large hands gripped her waist tightly. Her own arms encircling his shoulders. Rey felt his teeth nip and his tongue swirl, making his way up her neck and across her jawline. She could feel his cock rutting into her belly as he nipped. One hand snuck over his shoulder, down his sculpted chest, to palm at his growing erection, but she was rebuffed. Both hands roughly pinned above her head.

“Already begging for it, aren't you?” His words were hot in her ear again, causing Rey to whimper and thrust her hips against him. “You're a little slut, aren't you? Getting off whenever and wherever you can.” Squeezing her wrists, he growled, “Answer me.”

“Y-yes. I'm a slut. It's been too long. I was desperate. I'm sorry.” Her voice became thin and breathy. The filthiness of his words only encouraged her instead of making her run.

“I don't know, Rey. Only good girls get my cock.”

“Please? I'm dripping wet,” Rey pleaded. Ben secured her wrists under one hand while the other fell to her breast. He quickly lifted her bikini top to palm her tit skin-to-skin and Rey squirmed against him. Ben pulled his hand back to pluck the nipple between two fingers. It should've been painful but her core only registered heavenly delight. He palmed and plucked the other nipple then slid his hand down her belly. Dipping his fingers under the waistband of her briefs, Ben wasted no time dragging two large fingers through her drenched folds. He gently spread her lips and teased her entrance. “ _ Please? _ I could cum again so easily.”

Resting his forehead against hers, Ben grinned. “Oh, I think we're a long ways from letting you cum.” Before Rey could protest, Ben captured her lips with his. Rey gasped into the kiss, allowing Ben to relentlessly explore her mouth with his tongue. His fingers teased her clit as he worked her mouth. Whines and whimpers were swallowed as she rocked her hips against his hand. However, Ben seemed to work against her, not giving her the friction she needed to cum. Frustration mounted as whimpers turned to sobs.

The bastard grinned against her mouth. Pulling away just a fraction of an inch, he said, “Does the whore want to cum?”

“ _ Please! _ ” Rey cried. She was on the edge and Ben was walking her along it, not letting her fall. Ben played her like a fine instrument. She should hate him for it but part of her wanted everything he could inflict on her.

“We're getting ahead of ourselves. I haven't punished you yet.”

Rey stilled. “I don't know if I like that.”

“I think you'll be surprised at how much you can take.” Ben's grin was absolutely wicked but Rey still felt anxious.

“I don't-oh.” Ben finally sunk his fingers into her cunt. Just two fingers and Rey felt full. When he curled them forward, her legs trembled.

Ben curled them again and Rey mewled. “You've been a very naughty girl. Good girls don't cum in public spaces.”

“I'll be good! Please! I'm so close!”  _ God, what is wrong with me? _ Rey tried to fuck herself on his hand but to no avail as he purposefully avoided her g-spot.

“You'll be good and lean on that desk like you were a minute ago.” The stony set of his eyes and his flared nostrils told Rey ‘sooner rather than later’ so she nodded. Ben slowly released her wrists. “Top off.”

Rey shucked her bikini top as she stepped over to the desk. Like before, she flattened her palms against the surface and leaned forward. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Ben taking her in. Breathing heavy, glassy eyes, and shorts tented magnificently. He looked drunk at the sight before him. Her cunt throbbed in anticipation.

She blinked and Ben was behind her. His erection grinding into her ass. Rey's stomach dropped at the feel of him.  _ Surely, the shorts are making him seem bigger than he is?! _

Hands gripped her waist tightly as Ben moved against her. “Your ass is mine. Your cunt is mine. Do you understand?” The silken, possessive tone made her shiver and rock against him. “I'm going to spank you until your ass is cherry red and you're begging me to split you in half on my cock. Your going to do everything I say, is that fucking clear?”

“Yes.” At this point, Rey would do anything to get him to touch her again.

“Good girl.” Ben rocked into her ass again and groaned. Hands moved from her waist to slide up her belly and palm her breasts. “Perfect tits, sweetheart,” Ben breathed in her ear before placing an open-mouth kiss on her shoulder. Rey felt her cheeks redden but knew better than to protest.

Ben's hands slid down her sides and, when he reached her briefs, roughly tugged them down. Now fully nude before him, Rey indignantly asked herself how this was fair seeing as he has yet to remove even his shoes. That thought was forgotten as she felt a hand palm at her ass. With no warning, the hand disappeared and immediately smacked her ass. The sting was more surprising than painful.  _ Ok, this isn't-ow! _ Her thought was interrupted by a second smack on the neglected cheek. Rey inhaled a shaky breath. The sting was exhilarating.

Ben palmed her ass again, soothing the sting. But he wasn't done yet. “Is that-” but Rey couldn't finish the thought. Smack! Swat! Smack! Swat! “Fuck!” Rey snarled. She wanted to hit him back but found herself glued to the desk. Some sick part of her wanted this attention.

“Tell me why you are being punished.” Ben was now gliding his hand up and down her spine. The action soothing in contrast to the sting in her ass.

“I got off in the hot tub.” It sounded horrible when she heard herself say it.  _ What the fuck was I thinking?! _ Four more swats on her ass took her away from her thinking. A single tear erupted from the corner of her eye.

“Yes, you did. Very naughty. What else did you do?”

Between the thrumming of her core and fire on her ass, Rey couldn't think. She knew she was forgetting something. Ben squeezed her ass then lifted his hand. “Wait!” Rey cried. Ben ignored her, laying into her ass. Rey thought she had a decent pain tolerance but Ben was relentless. She lost count of his swings before she told Ben to, “Stop! Please! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I don't remember!” At that, Rey dropped onto her elbows and sobbed.

Ben's hands cupped her shoulders then and gently massaged. “The pool is closed, sweetheart. Anything could have happened to you. I would've been too late to save you. Or someone could have taken advantage of you.”

“God forbid,” Rey quipped between sniffles. For that, Ben slapped the back of her thigh. “Please stop,” Rey quietly sobbed. She didn't know if she liked this anymore.

Ben's hand left her ass and Rey anticipated another spanking. Instead, Ben reached between her thighs to roughly slide two fingers inside her. “Your mouth says ‘stop’ but your weeping cunt says different. You like this, don't you? You loved being punished.” All Rey could think about were the fingers in her cunt and how she quivered around them. Ben thrust them deep and growled, “Answer me.”

“No! No more! It hurts so bad!” Rey cried out.

“I think you just want to cum.” Ben slowly stroked her inner wall causing Rey to fall to her chest and groan.

“God, yes, don't stop,” Rey breathed. Finally,  _ finally _ , she was getting what she needed from him. The searing pain in her ass was nearly forgotten as she rocked against his hand.

“I don't know if I should let you,” Ben mused while inserting a third finger. “Maybe I should send you on your way. Bruised and frustrated.”

“I'm starting to think you can't deliver.”  _ What is you problem, Johnson? You already won't be able to sit for a week. _ “Oh, fuck!” Rey gripped the edge of the desk as Ben set a brutal pace.

“Such a brat. Are you close?”

“Yes, yes, yes!” Rey moaned. So, of course, Ben pulled his fingers away. “God, I'm going to kill you.”

Rey heard the rustling of clothes and then felt Ben’s bare skin on her back. Ben hissed in her ear, “I'd like to see you try, sweetheart.” 

“Oh my god, just fuck me already.” The bastard still had his shorts on but she could still feel his cock against her thigh.

Ben kissed and nuzzled her shoulder. “I don't know. I like watching you squirm.”

“Please? I need it.”

Ben rocked into her, cock barely making contact with her cunt. “What do you need?”

“Ugh! I need you to split me open. I've never needed to be filled so bad in my life.” Rey rocked back into him.

“Hmmm, I don't know if I can deliver.”

Rey clenched her first and pounded the table. “I swear if you don't fuck me right now, I'm going to castrate you.” 

With a simple laugh, hands slid down her sides to fondle her very-sore ass for a long second before pulling away. Rey heard the faint sound of shorts hitting the floor and then felt Ben's stiff cock slot against her folds and gently nudge her clit. “Just a warning. I don't do gentle.”

“Fuck, I hope not.”  _ Like the ass whipping wasn't a clue??? _

“Good girl,” Ben cooed. He then angled the fat head of his cock into her entrance. 

Without giving her any time to adjust, he thrust forward, filling her up in one stroke, just past the point of painful. Rey arched her back, her knuckles turning white as they clutched the edge of the desk. Her eyes clouded over with tears. However, a primal part of her was delirious with need and refused to move away from him. The water jets pushing into her pussy were a pale substitute compared to the pulsing cock stretching her open.

Forehead ducking to her shoulder, Ben growled, “Fucking Christ!”

“You can call me Rey.” She let out a hollow laugh.

Ben gripped Rey's waist and thrust painfully against her cervix. A tear rolled down her cheek. “How dare you!” he hissed. “This is a  _ Christian _ institution.”

Rey laughed louder at that. “What do you call this?”

“Teaching you a lesson. My divine right.” Rey then felt fingers dart through her hair and clench in an iron fist.

True to his word, Ben was not gentle. One hand used her hair as leverage while the other pinched and fondled her tits. In several harsh thrusts, he angled his hips just so, driving her mad with need. The lewd, wet meeting of their bodies echoed throughout the small office. Rey was glad there were several walls and at least ten yards between them and another soul.

“God, Ben, I'm so close. Please let me cum,” Rey moaned. She slowly eased a hand off the edge of the desk to reach for her clit, not wanting to be denied again.

Ben chuckled. The bastard fucking chuckled. He then let go of her hair to pin her hand behind your back. “You'll cum on my cock or not at all.”

“Then make me cum, asshole,” Rey gritted out.

“Bad girl.” Somehow, Ben thrust even harder than before. The force of him knocking her flat against the desk where Ben pinned both arms behind her back. Rey thought she had been fucked before but there was no comparison. Ben was  _ fucking _ her. Everything else was…insertion. “Cum for me, sweetheart. I can feel it. Let go.”

The words went straight to her core causing her to break like glass around him with a scream. Ben's cock and the desk were the only things holding her together.

“God damn! Your cunt feels like a vice!” Ben roared. After several deep breaths, and thrusts, Ben asked, “Do you think you can cum again?”

“I…I… Fuck! I don't know.” Rey struggled to process his question in the aftershocks of her orgasm. “Let me, ah, touch myself!” At that, Ben pulled out and Rey had never felt so empty. 

Rey thought that she had angered him but Ben simply ordered her to, “Get on your back.” She stood quickly, turned around, and learned back. Ben helped lower her down and lift her legs to hook around him. Reaching between them, Ben guided his cock into her once again. Rey didn't know whether to feel proud or shameful that, this time, he slid right in like he belonged there.

Quickly building his pace again, he asked, “Have you learned your lesson?”

“Yes. God, yes. I'll be good. I promise.” Rey mewled. “Just don't fucking stop!”

“Touch yourself. Cum for me again. I want to you to milk me dry.”

Rey greedily reached down to her clit and began to rub circles in time with his thrusts. She almost didn't need to. His face was sweaty, and flushed. Black hair hung in silken tendrils soaked in perspiration. Strong arms gripping the edge of the desk. His chest wide and every muscle rippling with his efforts. Ben was beautiful and making her feel things she were never sure were possible. He was animalistic and had now awakened similar in Rey.

“I'm so close...sweetheart... Are you...ready?”

“Yes. God! Cum inside me. I need it!” Some mousy part of her chittered about disease and pregnancy but she thoroughly ignored it.

Ben's head ducked down to her shoulder. His groaning turned to grunting. His rhythm became erratic. One particularly deep thrust sent Rey over for the third time that night. She then felt  Ben's cock pulse and warmth flooding her core.

They lay together for several minutes, chests heaving in the afterglow. Sweat cooled on Rey's skin, making her shiver. Ben pulled out of her with a hiss. Once again, Rey felt strangely empty causing her to whimper. He stretched out a hand to her which she took in her own and helped her up. She gave a little whelp of surprise when she felt Ben's cum leak down her thighs. 

“Here.” Ben handed her a towel. Rey was astonished to see a shy smile and eyes that darted away from her gaze.

_ Now he's timid?  _ As she wiped herself off, she said, “So I'll, uh, definitely remember those rules from now on. Maybe I'll stick to the elliptical?”

Ben chuckled but then his gaze turned dark. “And I'll watch you like a hawk. I can't have breaking any more rules.”

Sliding her bottoms on, she replied, “Hmm. I kinda like that. You could even make some up to punish me for.”

Picking up her top, Ben growled, “You are a  _ brat _ .”

“I guess I am. Goodnight, Ben. Don't be afraid to pull my into your office for any reason.” Rey quickly pulled on her top and calmly walked out of the office. However, she would knew she would be dreaming about this for years.


End file.
